


Another Chip.

by fandomismyship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, One-Shot, They Return Home, Titanic (book)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin and Belle cuddle up and read a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on season two, episode five right now, so if you spoil anything for me, I'll be grumpy af.  
> But this is my *flails and falls off chair* OTP.  
> My babies.  
> So precious.  
> Too pure.

The day was a bright one, the sun out and a warm breeze running through the house. Belle was sat in the Library, a vast amount of books surrounding her as she sat in a red, comfy chair with a book in her hands. The woman was lost in her own world, her legs stretched out to rest on the footstool at her feet and, on the arm of the chair, a cup of tea.

Rumplestiltskin smiled softly as he saw Belle sitting with a book in her hands, a blue dress drooping over her legs and brushing on the floor. “Are you enjoying your book?” he asked, chuckling softly at the woman as she jumped and knocked over the cup of tea on the armrest.

“Ah- you startled me.” A faint blush spread across Belle’s cheeks and she put her book down before getting up from the chair and picking the cup up. “Oh. I chipped it.” Belle’s blue eyes moved to Rumplestiltskin’s and the woman put the cup on her chair.

“History does tend to repeat itself,” Rumplestiltskin said quietly, moving forward and leaning around Belle to pick up the cup. “How many is that now?”

“You make it sound like I’ve chipped many more, Rumplestiltskin.”

“You and I both know you have, Belle.” A teasing smile ran over Rumplestiltskin’s lips and Belle couldn’t help but fall for that smile all over again. The back of three fingers ran over Belle’s cheek and she smiled widely at Rumplestiltskin, moving closer to him. “It’s okay, we’ll just add it to the collection,” he said quietly, Belle’s head tilting to the side as he ran his fingers down the smooth skin of her neck.

“It’s our own love collection,” was Belle’s response and Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes fondly before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Each time he kissed Belle, it felt like the curse was being broken all over again. Sure, he missed the power and everything he had before the curse of Storybrooke had broken, but Belle was his own touch of magic, his own personal piece of Heaven. The kiss that broke his dark curse hadn’t been much, just the two of them standing below the stars, happy to have returned home. It had been a kiss shared by two parts of one soul and his face had slowly shifted back to the skin it had once been. Belle had been ecstatic, and Rumplestiltskin, well, he came around eventually.

Rumplestiltskin pulled away from his one true love and put his arms around her, holding her close. “What book are you reading today?” he asked in a calm tone, his hand wrapping around Belle’s, leading her to the chair. Once at the chair, Rumplestiltskin sat down, looking at his wife as she stared down at him. They shared another soft kiss before Belle sat in his lap, her legs hanging over one of the armrests.

“It’s called _Titanic_ ,” she said, picking the book up again and flipping to the page she had last been on. “I took it from the Library before we returned. I’m not very far in, care to join me?” The look Belle gave Rumplestiltskin had him sighing fondly and nodding, taking the book from her and holding it open as he slowly started to read the book aloud. Belle rested her head back against his shoulder and put a hand on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the voice she hoped to hear for the rest of her life and the heartbeat that hers soon worked to match.

There life wasn’t perfect and they didn’t have it all, but sitting there together in their own little world and sharing a joy they both loved, nothing could’ve been more perfect in their eyes.


End file.
